


no need for reservation

by haipollai



Category: Heroes For Hire (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F, post mission sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty scowls and yanks Colleen up to her feet, dragging her back to her partner waiting in the Company issue car. Colleen isn't cooperative but also doesn't make a lot of trouble, just some dragging of her feet that almost feels like it's for show. Misty watches her suspiciously and shoves her in the back seat, slipping in next to her. </p><p>"Oh this is much less suspicious than a corpse in the middle of the road."</p>
            </blockquote>





	no need for reservation

Misty feels her breath scratch at her throat with each breath but she's gone through worse than a stitch in her side. Except the target seems unstoppable and with no indication of slowing. 

It's luck finally that helps Misty close the distance. An awkward brick sends the woman she's basing crashing to the ground. Misty wastes no time getting on her, cuffing her hands for now though she knows she'll have to change those for zip ties soon. Colleen Wing is known for getting out of tough spots. 

"Come on."

"CIA doesn't just shoot people in the back of the head anymore?"

Misty scowls and yanks Colleen up to her feet, dragging her back to her partner waiting in the Company issue car. Colleen isn't cooperative but also doesn't make a lot of trouble, just some dragging of her feet that almost feels like it's for show. Misty watches her suspiciously and shoves her in the back seat, slipping in next to her. 

"Oh this is much less suspicious then a corpse in the middle of the road."

Misty drives her elbow into Wing's nose. "Drive, Danny," she orders her partner. He keeps an eye on them through the rear view mirror but is surprisingly quiet. He's been chatty ever since being assigned to her, maybe he realizes chatting in front of someone like Wing is a recipe for disaster. 

"You won't get anything from me," Colleen says, sounding almost bored even as blood drips down her chin. 

"We can be persuasive."

Colleen looks at her thoughtfully but then shrugs and closes her eyes. Misty doesn't think for a minute she's actually asleep and in the front seat, Danny stays tense. "What do you want from me?"

"Stark."

"The engineer? He builds all your governments weapons."

"He's been selling secrets."

Colleen tilts her head to the side, carefully considering what isn't being said. Misty takes in everything about Colleen in return, she's likely already out of the cuffs, curiosity and child safety locks are keeping her in the car. Curiosity can be used. "Are you hiring me?"

"Of course not, that would be unethical," Danny jokes. 

"No one has gone after Stark because everyone uses his weapons," Colleen says, sparing Danny only a glance. 

"Sounds like a lot of your competition would be left SOL," Misty leans back against the door by her, propping a foot on the seat by Colleen's legs. 

"Not enough."

"Immunity could be on the table but it's take more than one job to earn it."

"I'm not an agency's lap dog." Her eyes narrow and for the first time since Misty dragged her into the car she feels dangerous. 

"You work your own whatever on the side but you also work for me, and I make sure Interpol stops looking. I don't give a fuck where you go, what you do but if you don't want to end up in an Interpol prison to rot, you do a few things for me."

Colleen leans back against the other side of the car, staring her down. "Nothing is that simple Knight."

Misty forces back her surprise that Wing knows her family name, she knows she's made a name for herself with the CIA. Wing plays her cards close to her chest. "I know."

"For Stark I want a hundred thousand euros, as incentive to not dump his secrets on the black market."

Out of the corner of her eye she can see Danny flash her an ok sign, that's within the budget given to get Wing working for them. "That's only a fraction of what they might be worth," Misty says instead of agreeing right away. Danny sighs softly. It doesn't interrupt. 

Colleen smiles. "I am a woman of honor, I don't need the money and I want his secrets out there but I must also look after myself."

"Then I agree, a hundred thousand euros. His secrets never show up. I go with you for the bit to ensure it gets done."

Colleen's eyes narrow. "I do not work with babysitters."

"We don't pay without proof and bringing in the heads of your victims is a bit Middle Ages."

Colleen looks like she might truly consider going after them and getting out. She has a reputation as one of the best in the business and nasty in close combat. Hand to hand Misty knows Colleen has the upper hand, especially if she is out of the cuffs.

As if knowing what Misty is thinking, she rattles the chains and a second later tosses them to her. Misty catches them with her off hand, keeping her right hand on her gun, refusing to let down her guard. 

"Could be fun," Colleen finally says. 

In the front seat Danny snickers. 

-

They technically have very limited jurisdiction over American citizens, this case should have been handed over to the FBI but they're all possessive of their cases. There's no way Misty's bosses are going to let the FBI take the glory and if just themselves can get it without backlash, no one is going to get it. 

But it means they have to tread carefully to not be caught by anybody. Stark is at his mansion in Malibu so they get a room and Misty spends a lot of time watching Colleen in a bikini. 

They wander up the beach to get close to Stark's mansion high up on its rocky cliff. 

"That's our way in," Colleen says matter of factly as she wades into the water, still looking up at the house. 

"Scaling the impossible cliff?" Misty sighs, having a feeling she doesn't really have a say in this. 

"The front is too heavily guarded," Colleen says. She ducks under the water, her long red hair swirling around her before she comes back up. "Most security is going to be focused on the doors and windows facing front. Back is easier."

"Except the cliffs." She sits down at the edge of the water, knowing that neither of them could move quickly in sand or water. 

Colleen blinks at her and she looks so innocently sweet that Misty knows she's fucked no matter what comes out of Colleen's mouth next. "I thought CIA agents were rigorously trained to be able to handle any physical obstacle."

Misty splashes at her. "You watch too much TV."

Colleen smirks and splashes back. "Well Agent Knight, I would be disappointed if with arms like that you couldn't keep up." 

"And here I thought you'd be looking for a chance to ditch me."

Colleen stands, water dripping off of her and Misty resolutely doesn't think of mermaids. "To be honest."

"Oh please do."

"I thought about it." She's standing over Misty now, and holds out a hand to help her up. "But you're interesting." Her fingers stay on Misty's hand even after she's up and Misty doesn't pull her hand away. 

"Oh good, what I strive for."

"Most stooges don't like the CI dictating action."

Misty narrows her eyes at her, breaking down the statement. "Fairly sure I'm insulted but I'll take it. Didn't know you were that well informed on CIs."

Colleen smiles, small and mysterious. "A woman is not defined by kill counts alone."

She laughs and shakes her head. "Alright you win, let's get going, op is tonight unless you really think I need to work more on my tan."

"Always time for relaxing later. I do meditate before jobs."

Misty notices the men approaching out of the corner of her eye. They could just be other swimmers but they look too purposeful. Needing a quick cover she grabs Colleen’s wrist and pulls her in for a kiss. Colleen goes with it, slipping her free arm around Misty’s waist. They kiss until the men pass.

“Good catch,” Colleen says, eyes moving to follow the men as they made their way further down the beach. “And good kiss.”

Misty refuses to rise to the bait and pulls her back down the beach towards their car.

-

Misty takes a pull of whiskey as Colleen carefully stitches up the bullet graze on her arm. It doesn't hurt that much but stings, especially when Colleen's fingers brush against it. 

"That was quite heroic," Colleen finally says, breaking the safe house's almost oppressive silence. 

"What can I say? Joined the Marines to save the world."

Colleen's head tilts, the only sign she's paying increased attention. "You were a Marine?"

"Hoorah. Not recruited out of college like you." Colleen's head shoots up, eyes zeroed in sharply on Misty. "Oh yea, I know you were recruited by the Agency. Skilled in multiple martial arts, fluent in four languages? I woulda been able to guess. But then you disappeared."

"I don't like how they do things."

"But here you are."

"I like the idea of disappearing into a black site even less."

Misty hands over the flask and while Colleen drinks, Misty fits a bandage over her cut. To her surprise, Colleen leans in and touches her lips to the bandage right over the injury. 

"For saving my life."

"Don't get sentimental on me," Misty growls, grabbing a handful of Colleen's shirt and yanking her forward into a crushing kiss. She can feel the pull in her arm, the stitches will probably tear but she doesn't care. Colleen kisses back hungrily and they end up sprawled over the stiff, standard issue couch. 

Misty knows she isn't the most graceful lover, she likes sex but doesn't make it into an artform and is fueled by adrenaline and whiskey, it's nothing but desperate. Colleen's sharp gasps don't seem to mind though. Their clothes end up shoved out of the way, fingers grabbing at any bare skin they can find. Misty licks a path up Colleen's neck, letting Colleen push and pull her into a rhythm. Their legs are tangled together but it presses Colleen's thigh against Misty's cunt. There's almost no room to move but everything seems to send sparks of friction and need through her. 

She bites down on Colleen's neck when she comes and feels Colleen go tense beneath her before melting into the couch. 

Misty sits up on her knees and pulls her shirt and bra off together instead of trying to fix them. Her skin is too sticky with sweat. Colleen ghosts her palms over Misty's breasts, still sensitized, and down to her stomach. 

"That was not professional," Colleen says matter of factly.

"You can have the bedroom, I won't even tell if you disappear in the night." She'd be disappointed, Colleen has been more fun to work with than most of her official partners even if most of the plan went FUBAR that night. Her eyes stray to the mark on Colleen's neck, bright red against her pale skin. 

"And miss out on next time? Do you always want a fuck after missions?" Colleen's hands are still on her hips.

"Gotta do something, tried yoga but just drove me nuts."

Colleen smirks. "You've never done yoga with me."

-

A week passes after the Stark mission, the news is full of conspiracy theories and accusations but most of the evidence was lost when his house crashed into the ocean. Dangerous to live on cliff edges like that, especially so close to active fault lines. Misty gets a discreet nod and commendation. 

Colleen stays gone during that week but suddenly shows up in Misty's favorite coffee shop when she's out jogging. 

"It really doesn't bother you? An American on American soil?" She stares down at Misty while she sips at an Americano to hide her surprise. 

"It does but I saw the evidence. Sometimes shit needs to get done," Misty says. Colleen doesn't look satisfied. "You agreed, why the guilt now?"

"Not guilt, figuring you out."

Misty sighs, getting the feeling she won't get to finish her jog like she planned. She gestures for Colleen to sit with her. "I came from a shit neighborhood. The kind girls don't get out of cause they're knocked up too young. The kind that leaves almost no options but military or jail. So if nothing else, Stark was a fucking warmonger. Don't know how many of my friends his guns have killed. So if you're looking for guilt, you won't find it here."

Colleen's expression is carefully neutral so Misty contents herself with her coffee while she waits. "You are interesting."

"So can I expect you to continue working with me or do I need to tell my bosses to stick your face back up on the wanted wall." She doesn't phrase it as a question, she has a pretty good idea of what Colleen's answer will be. 

"And I can still run some of my own jobs?"

"As long as they don't interfere with ops. And no killing my boss," Misty adds as an afterthought. 

"What about you?"

"I'm interesting."

Colleen laughs and steals her coffee, Misty scowls but trying to fight for it would only spill it everywhere. "I'll need a place to work out of here in DC."

“I do have a spare bedroom.” 

Colleen tilts her head and meets Misty’s look straight on. “I don’t need a separate bedroom.”

“Not for you. Your things. No meditation in my bedroom.”

Her grin is slow and wide, and she lets Misty have her coffee back. “I’ll see you there.”


End file.
